sophia_mclarencobbfandomcom-20200214-history
Game On
Game On Nobis' Sorting Fanfic By Sophia McLaren-Cobb and the entire Nobis squad ---- (Cue We Will Rock You) Cecilia, Mathia, Christine, Annaleise, Amber, Natalie, Griffin, Oliviah, Katherine, Blake, Kai, Clarissa, Boone, Ebberla, and all who follow. Let them Stare, for these brave, witty, and ever so unknown friends, will live together, breathe together, play together. Let Them Stare. For all they say, in unity, is... Game On. Cecilia. The timid, the shy. The Little Swede. Her walk, almost like that of a queen. She stands tall and proud. For she is a Gryffindor. Her heart, a rising inferno, for adventure and reality is just around the corner. She must bend or break. Christine. The oddity, the false Viking. The Little Navigator. She looks at challenges like no other. For no challenge is without a strategy, and no strategy is a problem for Christine. Handles puzzles like champ and like nobody's business. Afraid to speak, maybe. But don't just a book by its cover. Mathia. The talkative, the extroverted. The Swedish Adventurer. She smiles at whatever may be in her way and isn't afraid to point out when someone is wrong. She soars when she makes friends. Her heart is like a lion when it comes to her friends and families. All of the foes of Nobis must beware of the young lioness. Natalie. The unusual, the musician. The Intelligent Twister. She is the Ravenclaw with Slytherin attitude. She's talented at everything in the arts. Music, drawing, dance, you name it. But nobody messes with her, for if they do... they'll regret it. Nevertheless, if you don't bother her, she'll be nice to you. Amber. The stealthy risk taker. The Dutch Ninja. Her stride is one of intimidation and fear, yet her eyes show a brightness like no other. Her words can be like daggers or like soft teddy bears, depending on what you say first. Her actions are mischievous and filled with confidence. She is the defender of Nobis. Oliviah. The silent, the loud. The Forgotten Artist. Her words are lost behind stuttering and the other voices around her. Her actions hidden behind those who stand taller and more confident. She has been washed from everyone's memories, but she's there and she sees what happens. She tries to protect those from the bad things around them. She is the invisibility cloak to everyone in Nobis. (<--Feel free to change that last bit, I'm tired af) Annaleise. The dark, the pure. The Dark Knight. Often staying in the shadows of her twin, her cold gaze follows you, analyzing you. Using sarcasm to her defense, she can be your worst enemy, or your best friend. Her dark heart leads her towards a tough path, with her pureness being the only thing that can save her. Blake. The risk-taking extrovert. The Quidditch Fanatic. She's the one that craves the feeling of adrenaline rushing through her veins when it's not. She may be in the house of eagles, but her personality is just like those of the house of lions. She stands brave, facing any and every challenge head-on, but is there to comfort those in dire need of it. People like her - the ones worth fighting for - are quite rare. Fight for her, and without a doubt she'll fight for you until her last breath. To most, she is known as the glue of Nobis. Kai. The unique jock. With his stance screaming self-confidence, and his eyes screaming mischief and trouble, he practices any and every muggle sport he can. In better words, he's a jock. Not the typical type, but one of the select few who also has a thirst of knowledge. With his signature mischief-filled smirk, he's quick to charm you over. It's un-doubtable he'll be there for those he calls friends, but beware, for even the mightiest of them all can crumble. Katherine. The unpredictable woman-in-a-girl's-body. The unanchored bridge. Realistic and imaginative, neither reality or imagination, but both at the same time. She's the girl who'll randomly name all fifty states of the US then try to do a handstand with oranges in her fists. With that terrifying insane glint in her eye that leaves the most confident and most strategic crumbling into disarray, you never know what she's going to do next. Surprise is her heart, brain, and soul, and so you can never ever truly surprise her. The spokesperson of Nobis unashamedly speaks without a filter and stumbles through a craggy path that leads to an eternal pitfall - an event that only she can choose to prevent. Clarissa. The brightest ray of sunshine. The light in the darkness. Her arms are open for anyone who needs a friend. A smile always graces her face. But of course, when there is light, there is darkness. Hurt any of her friends and you'll be facing her wrath. But beneath that fiercely sweet facade, lies a girl whose world was destroyed by flames. Flames hold her deepest, darkest fears. Above all that, she is as fierce as she is sweet. She is the Tiger Lily of Nobis. Griffin. The positive upbeat guy. The boy-wonder. He is a sweet, semi-shy Honey-badger with the wild heart of a Lion. That's how he got his name. He was "expected" to be what his family wanted, a son of Gryffindor. He is but one of the friendliest faces of Nobis. A Prince of Nobis, if you will. He is one of those people who loves to have a good laugh, and would love it even more if everyone else was laughing too. He can be a bit slow to warm up at times, a bit like he needs a little attention thrown his way first. He isn't looking for approval because he knows he does not need it, he does want make some sort of an impression. Maybe one day 'they' might just come looking for someone named Griffin. Boone. The natural disaster. The down-and-dirty digger. He's a little bit possessive, and a little bit resentful, and completely weird. He doesn't make friends easily because his red and golden heart is buried beneath mounds of dirt, mud, and bugs. His favorite thing in the world is insects. The creepy crawlies he likes the best are the ones people see in their worst nightmares. He's the kid with his pockets full of dirt, playing with horned slugs or blind-worms. He'll stand side by side with the kids from Nobis facing the tiniest Shelliferous Drogodflikerous, or the most humongous Limax. Ebberla. The stylist, the snapper. The Stylish Snapdragon. Be warned, for her bite is bigger than her bark. She'll blow a kiss, but she would fire a gun. She's someone you can lean on. She may not have sharp teeth, but still. She is the Venus Flytrap of Nobis.